fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo
Indigo is a female customer who made her first appearance in both Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!. Flipdeck Info Indigo is an offbeat fashion designer from Tastyville. Each year, Indigo hosts her own personal fashion show to give everyone in town a glimpse of her latest creations. Her youthful clothing comes in many forms ranging from casual streetwear to unconventional couture. Indigo runs her own clothing shop across from Griller Stadium called Bellflower Boutique. She loves to start her week by shopping at The Looming Thread and being inspired by their kaleidoscope of colorful fabrics that drape every corner of the store. Appearance Indigo has dark skin and dark brown hair styled into cornrows with indigo and white dyed streaks. Her hair is also held by teal beaded hairclips. She lacks eyebrows and has an indigo-colored eyeshadow instead. She wears a dark grey, white-trimmed baseball jersey and a sleeveless deep teal undershirt. She also wears indigo pants equipped by an envelope-shaped pocket and a silver riveted belt. Atop her head is a black flat fedora with a white lace. Indigo's head leans slightly upward and also wears gray sneakers with indigo front and teal laces. Styles Style B Indigo's hair now has teal and light periwinkle dyed streaks secured by some white beads and dons a bright indigo fedora on top of it. She wears an indigo sweatshirt with gray trim underneath a short white blazer, which is slightly torn at the hem, and teal pants. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Mushrooms *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Pulled Pork *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Starlight Sparkler **Small Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Raisins ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Blueberry Swizzle - Sugarplum - Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (New Year) * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Countdown Candies ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rock Candy * Blueberry Swizzle, Rainbow Meringue, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Blueberries *2 Butters *Drink: **Large Decaf with Sugar Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Blueberry Waffle *Scallywag Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Blueberries *2 Butters *Drink: **Large Sunken Treasure Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Blazeberry Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 Alabama BBQ Chicken Wings (Left) * 2 Carrots (Right) * 3 Blackberry Remoulade Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * 4 Blazeberry Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 Alabama BBQ Chicken Wings (Left) * 2 BBQ Ribs (Right) * 3 Blackberry Remoulade Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Roll with Blueberry Custard ** Clear Glaze ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Roll with Blackberry Jelly ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard ** Powdered Sugar ** Rock Candy Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Chocolate Roll with Blueberry Custard ** Clear Glaze ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Star Donut with Jubilee Jelly ** Starlight Icing ** Cherrybomb Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Blueberry French Cruller with Jubilee Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Rock Candy Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 58 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! , she is unlocked with Starlight Sparkler. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go! she is unlocked with Scallywag Syrup. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Alabama BBQ Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Jubilee Jelly. Stickers Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all 3 stickers to earn this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: She lost to Captain Cori in the Sweet Onion Division. However, she returns in the Wild Onion Division, but she lost to Trishna. Trivia *Indigo is one of two characters who debuted in two app games released concurrently (Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!), with the other character being Moe. *She is the third customer to be named after a color, after Scarlett and Sienna. *She often orders blue and purple items in her orders. Order Tickets Hot Doggeria HD Indigo (Holiday) .png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Indigo (Regular).png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Indigo (Holiday).png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Indigo (Regular).png|Indigo's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 8.53.15 PM.png|Indigo's Scooperia/HD order during New Year Indigo Scooperia.png|Indigo's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Indigo (Holiday).jpg|Indigo's Pancakeria To Go! order during Pirate Bash Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Indigo (Regular).jpg|Indigo's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Indigo’s wingeria to go holiday order.jpeg|Indigo's Wingeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Indugo’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Indigo's Wingeria To Go! regular order Indigo’s DTG! SJ order.JPG|Indigo's Donuteria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee. Indigo’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Indigo's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Indigo Profile.jpeg Indigo Profile Style B.jpeg|Style B Indigo Unlocked.png Indigoperfhttg.png Indigounlockhttg.png Indigo.jpeg Indigo B.jpeg Perfect! For Indigo.png Indigo in Dining Area in Papa`s Hot Doggeria HD.png B8BA3210-C0AA-4B36-8B0D-5263CD82A122.jpeg|Indigo’s Perfect Grabowski! Angry Indigo.PNG|That's the worst sundae ever! Indibae perfect.jpg Indigo Bronze.jpg 7D7AD94C-6581-4362-BDDA-C181949589B5.png|Starlight Indigo IMG_0122 (1).PNG Indigo Silver.jpg 19FC45E8-8C8D-4A7C-9A05-CDB576347675.png|Indigo opening her Style B outfit. Wildberry Indigo.jpg Summer Indigo.jpg Scardigo.jpg 60EA7758-0453-4720-9406-907420A0A9F8.png C539FE53-D145-4B3C-8B90-855DC4994A67.png Screen Shot 2018-09-02 at 10.15.30 PM.png|Total Eclipse of a Perfect Score!! IMG 0461.PNG IMG 0532.PNG 45628884_1154506094716628_417521579094704128_n.png Papa’s Wingeria To Go! Intro.PNG|Indigo in the Papa's Wingeria To Go! Intro. Indigo Nervous.png Angry Indigo.png Indigo Not Pleased.png IMG 2450.PNG IMG_1855.PNG Indigo Finger Point.png|Indigo is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 2430.PNG Fan Art IndigobyNickieID.png|By NickieID Indigo by VulpesVespa.jpg|By VulpesVespa Indigo by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 42877316_2152975391687811_9050378867365117952_n.jpg|By Petey K Indigo_by_Zomi_Bea.jpg|By Zomi-bea Episode Indigo.PNG PLP-Griller Stadium Scene.JPG Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Debuts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:I Characters Category:Incomplete Sections